Inquisitor Effect: The Upstart Trader
by HaremMasterRex
Summary: He is an Inquisitor Lord, He is a Rogue Trader, he is also lost. After a battle a Warp Storm Transports him to new galaxy. With only a single ship can Rexarios and his crew survive? !@ YA! the question is can the Universe Survive HIM? OCxHarem, MShephardxAshleyx? R&R folks. Low Rating for now, the steamy stuff happens later
1. The Exemplar of Memory

A.N – I do not own Mass Effect and Warhammer 40K

_My name is Rexarios ki Skarvane._

_I am an Inquisitor Lord of the Ordo Malleus of the Imperium of Man._

_I am a Rogue Trader from the Dynasty of Lockheed_

_And I write this document now to speak to thee of my past, of my present… and the outcome that is my future._

_I was born the thirteenth child of a Noble House in the Canis Salient. I was to be someone who was supposed to inherit a vast fortune due to my birthright. However, this was not so. For the first sixteen years of my life I was an exile to my family, thirteenth born with an unknown father. My mother, if she is even deserves to be called such, did not want me. But due to certain social standards her hands could not kill me. For sixteen years I lived in the fringes of the Hive city of Sclera, my father devoted all his time as factory worker within the city. I could not enter due to my mother, so I had to make ends meet another way. Deep within the under city, past the city limits lay the Brass Fist. It was an underground Pit Fighting Ring. At my tenth year I began to fight there, if for nothing else then to put food on the table. I did not make such a large name for myself, but I did acquire something else far more valuable. The drive to survive, and valuable combat experience. _

_But all was not well by my sixteenth year. My father was frail, not physically, it was genetic. His body was naturally strong, but he lacked the stamina to keep a strenuous activity going for too long. Hard days at the factory whittled away his constitution. Doctors and chirurgeons all gave him ten months to live if he kept up his job to feed me. That was ten years ago, shows what they know. But eventually it took its toll. Three months after my birthday he passed away. I cremated his remains, and scattered all but a portion of it to the seas past the cities. The portion I held on to was placed inside a stasis capsule roughly half the size of half my finger. It cost me nearly three years of my income for the fights. That year was also the day that I found out I was a Psyker. After a few incidents concerning several people and their weapons, or the lack of said people with weapons, the Black Ships found me, knowing my fate I knew I could not fight the Inquisition. Thus I was taken to Holy Terra, I was soul-bound to the Emperor, a process I cannot even recall, and was drafted into the Imperial Guard in the Calixis Sector. _

_For thirteen years I served honorably and faithfully as the Regiments Sanctioned Psyker. I suppose my life could have gotten far worse, but in truth I had very little to complain about. I had comrades, I had teachers and I had enemies. Life back then was so simple. Not like how it was when the Inquisition took interest an interest to me. It was a venture against the Tau that I first met Inquisitor Vol Sigrum, My future Master, Patron and surprising of all, my friend. He sought me out when he had heard of Psyker with an unusually powerful mastery over certain disciplines. He conscripted me against my will, after all I had many friends in my regiment despite myself being a Psyker, but regardless of my feelings I still left with Inquisitor Sigrum. _

_I Would like to say that my time as the Inquisitors Psyker was a grand time, that when we met we struck an accord and became fast friends, I would like to say that we had a very healthy dose of respect for one another at the very beginning, but that would taste a lie. We hated each other from the very start, the only reason we did not come to blows was because he required the services of second Psyker, apart from himself, to deal with a slight Daemon problem. Suffice to say that the problem came a breath away from complete annihilation. I am proud to say though that after surviving the Inquisitor for half a decade we did eventually see each other as respectable, and even friends at some point, though I cant remember when. My service to him granted me a great deal of leeway, even allowing me to join the Templars Calix of the Scholastia Psykana, even becoming a Grandmaster. Despite all the Daemons we fought, the Heretics we burned and even the Xenos we've purged only I escaped with my life. One by one Sigrums' Retinue, which I eventually became a part of, died in the name of the Emperor, except myself. It was after Sigrum's fall did I come under the attention of the Calixis Conclave. I honestly can't remember what came over me, but with the wounds still fresh I lashed out and demanded justice for my dead friend who was assassinated through treachery. By then I had reached the highest echelons the Psykana could offer me. I was gifted as a Primaris Psyker and was made as Sigrum's Interrogator; frankly I had quite the reputation though in my anger I forgot all about it. I demanded justice and so the Conclave gave it to me. I had one month, they gave me all the powers of an Inquisitor without the actual title, to find the killer and ascertain the reason for the assassination. If I could not find the perpetrator and the guilty party my life would forfeit, as they call it "Guilty by association". Yet despite everything I found the culprit, one of Sigrum's old enemies, Inquisitor Jermaine, had some old score to settle with him. It was my word against his when it all came down o it. And regardless of the damning evidence I found Jermaine managed to block me at every turn, even though all my evidence pointed to him being a traitor and a heretic seduced by Chaos. Despite all this I was given one last chance to win my case. I fought him to the death, and despite losing several building it was I who managed to rip his skull out with his spine. A fitting victory in His Name, and a final closure in Sigrum's favor. _

_At the end of that little debacle I was raised to the full rank of Inquisitor, having revealed a traitor, killing him and honoring my previous master. It was difficult but it seemed that the Conclave was actually impressed, will wonders ever cease? For three decades I bore the title, even ascending once more to Inquisitor Lord, and all the while solidifying my influence in the Calixis Sector. _

_I'm quite proud of myself for the new comrades I have garnered as my retinue. If nothing else they represent the potential and ambition that brought Man to power. The first was Sergeant Pilous Gigs; we call him Sergeant "Pigs" as his preference, a Guardsman that shot his Commissar. Earned a ticket to the Penal Legion, yet for some odd reason this bald headed, blue eyed, Emperor blessed bastard managed to survive three whole decades of constant warfare in the legion, a damned miracle as anyone can tell you. It took a while but he eventually warmed up to me when I freed his sorry carcass from the Legion. It is mystery how such uncouth lout such as him became my best friend, if Inquisitors can have friends, of all things and eventually become my Arch-Militiant and Second in Command. _

_Eventually, I happen to come upon a rather strange and fascinating tale of a fallen Adepta Sororitus, a Sister of Battle. The woman claimed to receive visions from the Emperor himself, when her fellow sisters found out she was instantly branded as a witch and a heretic. And as much as one knows the Sisters of Battle hate both with equal and unending fury. Suffice to say Sister Regalia was bound into the interrogation chambers for a very long time. That is until I flashed my Inquisitorial Rosette in front of the Prioress and conscripted her. Since that day she has served me faithfully and dutifully, after all she was no longer welcomed in her own convent. "The Emperor's Will is first, yours is second" was her new creed, back then I could not tell if having her zeal in my retinue was blessing or a curse. Till this day I still don't know the origins of her visions, but I do know one irrefutable fact, her visions are never wrong, the fact that I right this now is physical proof of her vision's accuracy. _

_During my travels it became extremely frustrating when I ran into pathways that were blocked by ancient Archeotech. One cannot believe the overwhelming amounts they can find when exploring Dead Worlds. Regardless of this I came to realize of having a Tech-Priest with me. The problem was, finding Tech-Priest crazy enough to partner with me. That was when he showed up, perhaps the craziest and nuttiest Tech-Priest that was ever born. Magos Zevaar was a Geneticist and an Explorator. This insane creature had three main quirks that seem to grate on my nerves on a regular basis. The first is his obsession in reproductive experimentation, if he was his own subject than that would be fine, whatever gets his mechadendrite functioning. The problem was he used me for a test subject and is obsessed with finding the "Hero's Gene", a gene that, hypothetically, be found in all the great heroes of the Imperium, he believes I have such a gene and wishes to breed them into my protégés. Therefore, whenever I wish to "execute my authority" he is always somewhere close around with an auspex and other equipment. His second quirk would be Xenotech and Archeotech, to him tech is tech. He enjoys reverse engineering everything he gets his hands on, normally this would be a boon for any Inquisitor, however my only concern with this is his constant desire to test them on me first. His final quirk however, is the most interesting and surprisingly the most normal one in my point of view. He has a strange fixation with explosives, almost bordering Ork-like. His love for explosions is seconded by his genius in creating them. This makes him potentially a liability however, what scares me the most is not his love of explosives but by the systematic control he has in utilizing hem, without a doubt this man is capable of destroying a Hive city with nothing more than a Primer, a box of Black Powder and a prayer._

_Finally, the last member of my Retinue would be Callia, or, as others would know her as Blade-Born. Such a title was given to her by the Grandmaster of the Callidus Temple of Assassins. Aside from myself and the infamous Adeptus Astartes themselves, I have never seen her equal with a bladed weapon. She is the youngest of my Retinue and obviously the most successful Assasin within Callidus. Her contract, and in turn all that she is, became mine when I slew the Dark Eldar Archon that was about to pillage a major training world for the Callidus Temple. In return for services rendered the Grandmaster awarded me with her contract, their most promising Assasin yet. This blue haired, green-eyed master of blades can even match her skills to that of the Wyches of the Dark Eldar, and many times she has come on top. Her blades are near invisible and it is with these skills that I considered her into my retinue._

_It might come as a surprise to you that despite what you have read so far; I am what a many Inquisitors call a Radical. As in I do not conform to the Imperial Creed, frankly I don't really have a faction but if any of the other Inquisitors find my logs they will no doubt see me as a heretic. Regardless, I a still believe in the work of the Emperor, even if I am not bound by some rules that were set by fanatics. I issued forth many terminatus, condemned many souls and even worked with dark tech and Xenotech. Despite all this I still work for the Imperium of Man and only the Emperor himself may judge my actions. I suppose my greatest sins would be using illegal cybernetics of all sorts, some which manipulate my genetic structure to mirror other species, and forming relationship with other Xenos civilizations, namely the Eldar. I have done many things that those with little minds can call heretical, yet despite what anyone will say I have always done what I feel would be best for Humanity._

_Eventually, the Emperor saw fit to throw me another unexpected surprise. Do you remember how I spoke of myself being the thirteenth child to a Noble family? Well ironically enough my siblings, if you include stepsiblings that would be 36 people, all perished. My mother and all that came from her loins have all perished. Quite literally the entire dynasty of Lockheed have been eliminated by a vicious "Nobleman's Game". Leaving me, the unwanted child to bear the burden of a very old and sacred Warrant of Trade. It was quite sad and ironic that a Warrant of trade that was signed by Robute Guilliman himself fell into the hands of the Lockheed. _

_Allow me to spread some light on the illustrious history of the Lockheed's'. During the Age of Rebirth in honor of the valor, courage that Straus Lockheed displayed Robute Guilliman rewarded him with a Warrant of Trade for services rendered. The Warrant literally give unlimited power to the Dynasty and so long as the Guilliman and his sons deem the line worthy as one of his Sons will be permanently stationed to protect the family. As you can already tell the Lockheed Dynasty has gone without the service of a Space Marine from the Ultramarines Chapter for several millenniums. As such, this speaks quite loudly of the status of the Dynasty. Frankly, when I took the deed I did not even realize it's full potential until twenty years after I first acquired it. By then I had already amassed a large amount of wealth, in terms of influence, power, ships and ancient relics. Around the time I was returning to Calixis to personally oversee my assets I stumbled upon Captain Invictus of the Ultramarines, who serving in the Deathwatch. I will not go into too much detail, but the captain was in he middle of a budding Chaos Insurgency. He required extra manpower, armor support and able commanders to lead the war on the planet. That was where I came in; after all it was not often you get to aid the fabled Angels of Death. I gambled my only ship, the Grand Cruiser Origin of Eternity, and all my house guards in order to subdue the threat. Half of the reason I did this was to stop a threat, the other half was so I could gain a favor from the Ultramarines chapter themselves. Suffice to say I had the resources and Captain Invictus had the skills and leadership to put the rebellion down for good. When word got around that I had helped quell an insurgency the current Chapter Master of the Ultramarines called for me himself. You could not believe the honor I felt when I stood before Marneus Callgar as a respected guest and in some respects an equal. . He spoke to me of my actions and deeds. We exchanged stories of my time in the Imperial Guard, dealings with the Inquisition all the way to my ascension, and finally my tales from the Expanse as a Rogue Trader. This happened it course of months but as we talked and made war against our enemies a genuine friendship blossomed between us. Very rarely will I meet a more noble man. When my ship was finally done being repaired to the rebellion I had to leave my new friend, for he had Macragge to oversee and I still had my ambitions beyond the stars. However, as a passing gift, Marneus authorized the ancient pact within my Warrant of Trade. From that point on Captain Invictus, who trained as a Kill-Marine, became a permenent fixture upon my ship. And so long as I honor the their chapter and stay noble they will constantly provide an Ultramarine to my Dynasty._

_And thus my final companion is revealed. Aside from Brother Invictus one other has come before in servitude. Her name is Cir-ar-anel and as the name suggests she is not human. In fact she is an Eldar, an Eldar Farseer to be exact. Now the question in your mind might be "Why would she serve me"? Well, to be honest till this day I have no idea. I know that all Eldar have at least three different goals and that they see us as nothing more than pawns, but the fact of the matter is she is far too valuable. I can say she is ancient, she has nearly lived a full ten millennium, and even I am not crazy enough to ask an eldar their age. When she first came to me she offered herself as a pact. She would serve me in all things so long as I grant her a single wish. Now here is where things get crazy and downright heretical. She would not tell me what her wish is but she assured me that no human would be harmed in her gaining such a wish. Of course, I was skeptical, but I did not outright reject her, after all how often do you here an Eldar Farseer offer herself to a "Mon-Keigh"? She must have been playing an angle, therefore I added to the stipulation that she must serve for a time before I grant her that wish. She said "ten of your years", and once again I was shocked, Emperor's Throne that might have been blink of an eye for her but it was quite sometime for humans like me. It was than that I realized she was gambling her life for something far greater then herself. It was something I possessed that she coveted. When I asked her what it was she remained silent. And so a decision weighted upon my shoulder. Refuse and let slip by me a powerful resource that could tip the balance of the Imperium in its favor or trust her and risk all that I was in a gambit with little to no profit and the consequences beginning in Excommunicate Traitoris. And so it was the through stupidity that I accepted her bargain. I can' say that the next ten years was Paradise, especially when she became a Sanctioned Xeno and got that Brand, but many times my life hanged in the balance, especially Daemonic, she saved it but always with that infuriating smirk. On the tenth year of her service, I was honor bound to keep my word… oh the calamity I brought. Her wish was that ten thousand of her kin take permanent refuge upon my flagship, the Grand Cruiser Origin of Eternity. That got the crew worked up. She offered the services of her kinsmen for sanctuary, they would follow my rules to the letter and offer everything they had to me in order for fair treatment and space to raise their young. I do not believe I need to describe the absolute hell my ship and crew suffered because of my promise. That was the closest I ever got to a full-blown mutiny. However, after half a decade the crew finally, warmed up to them, the Eldar anyway. It was almost surreal to see the haughty Eldar take orders from humans. But regardless, it was a long five years, and despite the fact that our adventures might never bring our two species together all of us can agree that the Origin of Eternity has become home… for all of us. I still don't know why Cir-ar-anel came to me for this or why, but she and her kin have become invaluable, so long as they are not discovered._

_As write all this down I cannot help but be thankful for my life. Though I do not believe the Emperor is Divine I do believe he is what we, as humanity, should strive for. I believe he has led me down this path for a specific reason, I honestly cant imagine another person out their with the same luck I am having. Despite all that I feel as though my time n the Emperor's service is nearing the end. And I have come to prepare. This is my past; I inscribe my present, Emperor watch over me as my future looms on._

_The Final Page of Rexarios ki Skarvane_

_Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus_

_Rogue Trader of the Skarvane Dynasty (nee Lockheed)_


	2. The Exemplar of Control

A.N – I do not own Mass Effect and Warhammer. I do own most all of the OC's. Ok Ladies and gents thanks for the GLORIOUS reviews. I will proceed to answer some questions. For the most part the Inquisitor will have a Harem which will include the eldar and some of the Cast in Mass Effect. Furthermore, Shephard, who is a male, will have a minor harem, maybe two or three. Finally, don't expect any steamy stuff all too soon. The inquisitor has to change if he is to properly have a Harem, and that goes without saying the feelings from the Farseer as well. So don't hold your breath just review, maybe that will help ;)

The Captains' Chair was an ornate throne gilded in gold and silver, lined with skull motifs and elevated to ensure all those who look upon it know that the captain was the supreme authority. And on this Relic Throne sat one Inquisitor Lord Skarvane. A man of deed and man purpose, however, he was not a man of patience.

"DAMN THE LOT OF THEM SENESHEL BRADSOL!" screamed the Inquisitor on the vox channel. "You will have them work full shifts and I don't care if they are uncomfortable wit the Eldar. They WILL work with the repairs or, as our ancestors used to say, "I will break my foot up their john hindquarters" and use what's left of them as feed for the domesticated! Remind them that most Hive Nobles don't even get the luxuries they get in their entire lifetime!"

"Yes-s-sir, right away!" Seneschal Bradsol was the youngest in his line to ever hold the title of Seneschal. As such he had a rather large responsibility to fill. The Inquisitor steadied his breath. The white haired man calmed his breathing and used the meditation techniques he learned to reorganize his thoughts. He was tall man dressed both in gold and silver and both ingrained with skull motifs. His clothes finely wrought over his Master Crafted Malleus Power Armor. As always an Inquisitor must always look ready, even if he is not. The illusion of his authority must be constant. He had a black eye patch surgically grafted to hide his cybernetic Baleful Eye. His only good eye was his left, it was filled with a crimson red iris and black sclera. His stark white hair was a contrast to his rather firm and stoic face. Many described him as "handsome". But not handsome as many would assume, he was "handsome like a well crafted blade or finally written poem". His simplicity and purpose was reflected in his looks and it was for that he was handsome. His entire form radiated strength and authority. And yet despite his weariness he did not falter when the inevitable decisions came. He bore with him the Simulcram Imperialis, the Skull of a saint on his person, a holy Relic crafted to inspire those beneath him. He wore a Xenos-Crafted Shrouded Cloak both for it's dark concealment abilities and comfortable presence. He also wore a unique looking belt with various jewels and strange stones inlaid within, all glittering a multitude of colors.

He was always dressed for war, for those who threaten the Imperium are without number. Thus are the problems one faces when engaging the Throne cursed Necrons. As far as he could tell their World Ship was destroyed, the problem was that the blast radius tore the Warp asunder. The ensuing Warp storm began sucking in all matter of objects, sadly, because the Grand Cruiser was one of the largest, and therefore, slowest ship it was not able to pull away. Despite all of his modification the Origin of Eternity could not pull away from the warp's gravity pull. Hence the problems they are having now.

"You are being too harsh on the lad, Lord Inquisitor." The heavy voice could only belong to one man. His voice resonated, weighed down by the age of experience. Captain Invictus clad in his awe-inspiring Artificer armor looked truly majestic. The deep blue armor fit perfectly well with the inlaid gold. He had the mark of the illustrious First Company painted on his right knee. His On his right Pauldrons was a the Golden Aquila proudly protruding like a statue about to take flight and on his Left pauldrons was the Sign of the Ultramarines with custom paint signifying him as an Honor Guard and once a Captain Rank. Captain Invictus stood proudly to the left of Rexarios' throne; a ghost of a smile framed his face along with his military cut dark hair and equally dark eyes. "Give him some time, I am sure he will be up to any task if he is given a little bit of time."

"I understand you concern Invictus" began the Inquisitor "but now is not the time to take things easy. It is a pure miracle of the Emperor's making that we survived the Warp Storm relatively unscathed but we are in dire straights. Our losses were minimal but the ship is near breaking point. We have to push everyone so that we can at least defend ourselves."

"I agree to that my friend, but if you push your crew too much they will break long before the ship does." Countered Invictus.

"I know Invictus, I know." The Inquisitor sighed letting his shoulders relax for a bit. "It is just I dislike being in this position. I am thankful that most of my crew is safe, Throne's Mercy I'm even thankful for the Eldar, but we are running on emergency and auxiliary power right now. If we are attacked than we are defenseless. On top of that Navigator Solomon can't find the Astronomicon Beacon and Astropath Theladus and his choir can't link up to any nearby Imperial channel." Rexarios was once again annoyed as he voiced his problems once more.

"I did not join your cause or allowed myself to never see my fellow Battle-Brothers again just for some weak willed fool, Inquisitor Skarvane" Invictus was now using his full voice and stature to make his point across "I came under your service because My Chapter Master and myself believe that you are doing what is best for Humanity as a whole. Not man who is panicking due to his lack of control." His voice now softer " Calm yourself my friend surely the opportune moment shall come, and you shall do what you have always done best."

"And what would that be Invictus?"

"Why, to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat, of course. You and my fellow Battle Brothers share this similar trait." Invictus smiled at him. And with the reassurance of the Adeptus Astartes the Inquisitor was once again eased himself into his form. For now he will play the part of an indomitable captain that knows every solution for every problem. Invictus was right after all, it would not now, and he still had much to do before his time ended. He called up his vox channel.

"This Lord-Admiral Skarvane. All senior personnel convene in the Chart Room. I repeat, all senior personnel convene in the Chart Room. That includes you Farseer. I require everyone's input this day." He shut down the vox got of his throne and began his trek towards the Chart room; he paused briefly to acknowledge Invictus. "Thank you once again my friend. You have stilled the storm, if only for a short time. Now come, I require more of your wisdom." And with that the two men silently travelled to the heart of the ship. No more words were needed for the respect the two had for one another; the silence was a boon indeed.

Within the dimly lit room the Officers of the Origin of Eternity gathered. A circular room with a single holographic projector, and was surrounded by a table and chairs. Various charts and warp passages dotted the walls, but aside from that the room was sparse. As the room hummed to life the projector gave an estimated location on where the ship was currently occupying projecting the entire galxy and its countless stars. The Inquisitor began first.

"Alright everyone, I require a sitrep on all ship functions and current concerns. Let us start with your report Magos."

Magos Zevaar looked like any other Magos of the Adeptus Mechanicus. He was robed in red and had a myriad of cybernetics laced all over his body. The only strange thing about him the set him apart from other Tech-Priests was the fact that we could still see skin, maybe not normal or natural skin, but still skin. He was Genitor and as such used himself, and mostly the Inquisitor, as subjects to further enhanced the "Human Machine" as he called it. Regardless, he was more or less human, Rexarios has no doubt he Autosanguinated himself so he probably bleeds Sacred Machine oil. It was simply strange to him how; in a way he can manipulate mutations. And then all of that wonder evaporated when his vox-induced voice began.

"Ah yes. Inquisitor, have you finally decided to begin the Experimental Mating Ritual I commissioned for? I assure you I have acquired an entire stable of willing females, all willing of course. They stated they are willing to donate their time and egg for the SCIENCE!" and with that his insane laughter permeated the room.

"Throne Curse You! Zevaar be serious I will not be lab rat for whatever reason! GET THOSE NEEDLES AWAY FROM MY LEGS!"

"But why not, Inquisitor? I assure you that they are all physically appealing… I think, well based on the information I gathered on your preferences, I believe you will find them appealing. Still I have found many test subjects and some of them are Eldar…"

"WHAT!" Surprisingly that was not the Inquisitor who was at this point attempting find away to phase through solid matter, namely the floor. That indignant cry came from Sister Regalia. She is a rather confusing woman, in one moment she was as cool as a liquid nitrogen, at other times she gains a temper to match that melta-gun she carries and thrice as volatile. Unfortunately, this was a good example of the latter.

"What do you mean an Eldar volunteered!?"

"Now, now dear sister, it seems you have misheard me. I said "Some of them are Eldar" meaning plural, multiple as in more than one."

Sister Regalia was fully armed with an Adepta Sororitas Power armor that bordered a truly magnificent Artificer Armor. It was clad in white and outlined in gold. She wore cape at her back with 3 lightning arcs spaced equally and separately within a circle, the Mark of Lord Inquisitor Skarvane, the Infinite Ambition. Her weapons were the Brazier of Holy fire and Suppression Kite Shield with an in built Melta-Gun. Quite frankly she was mainly used as walking tank that shot jets of fire. A true terror behold within closed space, ironically the exact location of the meeting matches such a description. Fortunately, the Inquisitor brought this to an end.

"Enough Zevaar, I came to here judge the damage done to the ship. I need accurate readouts right now." Rexarios was near the end of his patience. Thankfully his authority calmed the Sister's fire down, if only for the moment.

"Very well, if you must be so impatient. The damage is significant, fortunately all our Primary components, like the generators, and your bridge and the crew quarters are fairly undamaged. The real pain lies in the Secondary components, we have more then enough power to supply them all, but they are in great disarray. We have to rebuild must of them, the Temple to the Emperor, Manufactorum and even our weapons. For the most part we have the parts necessary to rebuild them, all we really require is, and Omnissiah preserve us is, Time. Time we are unsure we have." Despite the insanity the man possessed Magos Zevaar can be counted upon when dealing with Technology on many levels.

"Very well, moving on. Solomon, Theladus what is your situation?"

Astropath Theladus was tall, lanky man, pale of skin and stark of hair. This blind man was very powerful telepath. Prone to the company of his Astropathic Choir he seldom ever speaks to anyone else outside of those within the room itself. His psychic might is only surpassed by the Farseer, her warlocks and the Inquisitor himself. However, in terms of telepathy, he has no equal. He carries with him his finest robes, a high quality Lasgun and his Force Staff.

"Forgive me my Lord, but we cannot establish any contacts between us and any of your fleet members. It is possible that the Warp Storm has taken us farther away then we anticipated. Further more the warp is…" he paused a bit after wards. Attempting to find the proper description for the situation.

"Go on Theladus, the warp is what."

"It is… calm sir. I can't feel any malignant intent within the warp. It feels as though it has been untouched… Untainted." The ensuing silence was deafening, until the Inquisitor broke it. Such words would never be used in the same sentence, "Warp" and "calm". The war was the essence of Chaos, as such Chaos would not "calm" down.

"Is that all for your report" a nod was his answer. "Very well, we shall discuss the status of the warp afterwards. For now I want your report Solomon. Do we have a safe passage From the Warp"

The Navigator known as Solomon was in many ways similar to Astropath Ascendant Theladus. They were both Psykers of substantial power, they were both tall and pale and they both prefer the ship and its crew then to any other social interaction. He was born in the Magisterial House of Benetek, and was the finest Navigator in centuries. When he left his house to journey with the Inquisitor he left behind quite a promising future, also a safe one as well. Regardless he is one of the oldest people on the ship and has very powerful control over his mutations and Navigator Powers. His powers are so great that he can predict and systematically eliminate any unwanted intrusion against the ship. The cost however is that these powerful abilities only manifest when he resides within the ship itself, and not just any ship, only the Origin of Eternity could handle his power and not break apart. He was had no hair to speak of, he possessed clear blue eyes that belied his age and his third eye was at the peak of his forehead glowing gold.

"Yes, Lord Inquisitor I have found away to navigate safely through the warp." The inquisitor sighed in relief. Finally, he received some good news. With this he can finally, travel back to the Calixis Sector, restock supplies, get in contact with the rest of his Fleet, and continue hunting down Daemons and Heretics.

"At Last, so you found the Astronomicon I take it Solomon? Good, that is good news."

"… No". Once again the simple answer stopped whatever conversation that was about to happen.

"What do you mean Navigator? You said that you have a path that will lead us straight through the warp did you not?" Question Sister Regalia.

"I did."

"Then you found the Astronomicon Beacon then?"

"No, I have not."

This time it was the Inquisitor that asked "So you mean to tell us that you found a path of safety through the Warp, without the aid of the Astronomicon."

"Yes"

"How is that possible?"

"I do not know Inquisitor, but it is as Theladus has said. The warp is less Chaotic. Navigating through is far easier then before, I can sense no ill intent within the Warp. It is cleaner… I think."

"This might be a concern my Lord." Sister Regalia was worried, that did not happen often.

"Regardless we still have a few more points of business before we acknowledge the problem with the Warp. I already know of he fate of the engines, and that the Missionaries' Sanctuaries are fairly undamaged. All that remains are the logistics. The floor is yours Seneschal Bradsol."

Seneschal Bradsol was as light young man. Nearly the cusp of age, the reason why one so young came to fill in the position was two fold. The first was that his grandfather and father had all perished three months ago during a pirate raid, therefore it was his duty to fulfill their occupation and so far he has accomplished his tasks fairly well. The second reason is that out of all the candidates he was the most well thought of and the one with the brightest head on his shoulders. He thought his actions through and for the most part he was very good with numbers and logistics. His only flaw currently was his lack of confidence; after all it is not often that such a large responsibility would befall on one so young. He had dark black hair and black eyes. His tan skin was a nice addition to his finely dressed clothes.

"My lord, my report has only improved slightly."

"Come now Seneschal, the report s if you don't mind. I am sure you will be able to take care of the problems later but for now I need an update."

"Yes well… The crew have once again began the repairs, by my estimation they are working at eighty percent total efficiency, any more and we might risk some serious problems with moral. At the rate they are going it will take around one week before all Primary components would be up and functional, three weeks for a complete repair, sir"

"Excellent, the facts and to the point, you do your predecessors proud lad" Inquisitor Skarvane complimented him; both to boost his confidence and to make sure the boy understood his place.

"Lad is there anything we should now about?" Sergeant Pigs asked, the bald man was garbed in green Storm Trooper Carapace and smoking no less then wo Lho Sticks at once, fogging the air in the process. He had several cybenetics grafted onto his body, making stronger, tougher and far more leathal. His bald head was showing signs of hair and his blue eyeswere focused and dierce. His pain most interesting cybernetic was a Lathe-Crafted right arm, after losing it in battle his new arm was custom crafted with the finest materials and components an Inquisitor could buy.

"Sir! The only other bit of concern would be the factions and the Eldar." When all were looking at him he continued on "The Death Cult faction, which has developed within the ranks, are in high spirits, praising both the Emperor and you for such a masterful victory. They are adding some of their own to the repair and rationing some of their medical stimms. They very helpful and are causing no more problems, only they make the rest of the crew a tad bit uncomfortable."

"And the Eldar? Are they a concern to us?" This time it was Invictus, he was poised to strike it would seem. Even though he has been amicable and tolerant to he Eldar, they were still his enemies and he could never let go of his basic instinct to destroy all the enemies of Man.

"NO-NO! You misunderstand the Eldar are not a problem. I investigated their Habs and they seem to be in extremely high spirits. In fact, all the ones that are off schedule are celebrating; it's almost chaotic there. I could not believe it if I had not seen it with my own eyes."

The pieces began to connect. It was as if the puzzle was rearranging itself before his eyes. Obviously he was the only one who understood the ramifications. The Farseer saw his eyes dart to her. She wore her helmet but I could tell that infuriating smirk of hers was plastered hard on her face, that smug superiority she gets when a plan in the making is executed perfectly and without flaw.

"You know something don't you Farseer?" The Inquisitor's accusation drew the attention of the entire room. They all looked at her. Some with curiosity and some suspiciously.

"And if I did?" She asked. Her voice filtered through the helmet. Cir-ar-anel of Ulthwe was a powerful Psyker, gifted with the sight of prophecy she was able to save Rexarios' life many times. She is garbed in an advanced Wraithbone Aspect armor of her Path. Deep green with white background, were her colors, on her it seemed… what was the word… Unnatural… Perfect. Whatever the word was she had an unearthly presence whose conception was beyond human understanding. But The Inquisitor knew, it was a powerful glamour, it strength lay in its subtlety, it influence those around her to underestimate all her abilities. It was true that Rexarios surpassed her in raw power, but her skill as a Psyker was unparalleled. She could do things with her mind that are simply beyond what Rexarios could do. Her armor was accompanied by long robes that were emblazoned with the Eye of Isha, the Mark of Craftworld Ulthwe. She wore with her a Shiruken Pistol, heavily modified, and her Singing Spear, a shaft and blade that radiated with the soul of several Eldars that came before her. When she removed her mask her bright red hair danced in the light for a second before her green eyes flashed with power. Once again the vanity of the Eldar was revealed. Somewhere inside the Inquisitor he cursed those who made the Eldar for making them both too beautiful and too infuriating.

"You had best start speaking Eldar. I have been most tolerant of your kind especially since I had deal with them on the same ship I serve. I am honor bound to stay my blade, but if I find that you have something to do with this there will be a great purge the likes you will regret of knowing." Now Invictus was fully in Space Marine mode. He was a patient man; slow to anger but unstoppable when raged. Rexarios was tempted to keep this up if only to keep her on her toes but now was the time for unity, not dissent.

"Enough my friend. She is not the cause. Aren't you." He looked upon her hoping that she would help her case. She smirked and he cursed. Infuriating indeed. "You knew this would happen did you not Farseer? This was your plan all along, your celebrate this event, not the victory over the Necrons." The pieces were coming together, and his thoughts were interrupted by her song-like laugh.

"Hah, once again you have proven yourself a worthy ally. A Mon-Keigh who can perceive our actions, truly the galaxy has many wonders." Her laugh was beginning to grate on his nerves as well as everyone else, except Zevaar who was simply curious and planning new experiments in his head. "Yes, I know of what happened" the rest of the humans all tensed, it was a credit to themselves that they did not jump to accusations and anger right there and then. "However, as to how this happened or where we are I do not know. All I do know was that my visions have led me here."

The Inquisitor was now curious, "You will have to explain further than that Farseer."

"As you wish. One hundred of your years ago I was given a vision. A vision that depicted the salvation of my race, the Eldar. As you already "Inquisitor" my race gave birth to the Last Ruinous Power, She who Thirsts. As such, our deaths and souls belong to it. So long as "that one" exists the doom of the Eldar will be an inevitable fact. However, this vision offered our race to begin anew. It offered us a way to reach a place in which She Who Thirsts has no influence over. Without this influence the Ruinous Power cannot devour our souls, we would be freed at last." She said this with so much passion that I almost mistook her for one of the Senior Missionaries, thank the Emperor they are all dead, a bunch shallow minded blowhards is what they are.

"And you say that this place is free from That Thing's influence? So then you know where we are." The Inquisitor pressed on.

"No, I don't. The simple fact is thus, we are no longer in our original galaxy, and the Warp storm pushed us beyond the Influence of Chaos, as of now we are free. The Eldar are free, nothing else matters to us now. We shall keep our word and Serve you; after all you just saved all of us. This is the reason we joined in the first place. You are the Final Gambit; all other Craftworld placed their hopes on you and this ship. And you have succeed when all others believed otherwise."

And so the final piece was set. No longer were they in the dark. The Eldar used Rexarios to save her people. But wait, if they were no longer in the same Galaxy, then why did Rexarios feel His strength all the way here. He paused and gathered his focus. Yes, he could still feel the Emperor but obviously no one else did.

"How do we get back?" Sister Regalia had the floor once more.

"I know not child. But even if we did why would we go back to our doom?"

"You might not want to go back but we do!" Invictus was stern face. He still has a duty to fulfill.

"Forgive me Mon-Keigh, but I know not of a method to return. All I gleaned from my vision was that so long as I stood loyal to the "Inquisitor" anyone following him would be saved. I care not for how to return. My people have been given a second chance. A chance to live." Her eyes looked to all before her now, she was now addressing everyone. "And so do you. I cannot feel Chaos or your Emperor; this is not only a fresh start for my kind but a fresh start for you as well. Do you not desire a life without the constant warfare that you seem to perpetuate?" She glanced at the Inquisitor. "Does this not help you on your ambition, human? A galaxy in which humanity knew peace. Was this not your deepest and darkest Desire?"

All eyes turned to the Inquisitor, but he would not say anything. He looked at the holographic projection. Nothing but awe and fear etched in his face, though carefully hidden. What could he say to that, an Inquisitor who desired life instead of death? There was nothing to say. But within his heart of hearts, he was crying of joy, he could finally see it a life without the constant threat of death. It was so close to him, all he had to do was take it.

"Wherever we are does not matter. What does matter is making sure the rest of us are prepared if a threat comes in. We will worry about everything as soon as the ship is on full power. Is that understood"? A chorus of confirmation was his answer, including the Farseer. "Very well the, Ladies, Gentlemen… Xeno. Return to your posts." And with that everyone began to leave. All except Rexarios and his Farseer.

"Is it truly as you say?" he asked.

She headed towards the door that would lead her out and turn only briefly to give him a true smile. "Yes" she said softly and left. Within the dark room with only the projection as light, the Inquisitor, the Rogue Trader, the Psyker plotted. A new future for his crew, a new destiny and a new purpose. What was he to do now? However, one thing still bothered him. His Navigator and Astropath could not find the light of the Emperor. The Farseer could not feel the Emperor, so why then did he feel His Light when no one else could. In the dim lighted room, Rexarios massaged his chest as if to ease a phantom pain he never even knew existed.

A.N – Alright boys and girls let me have it. Whadda ya think. Pretty good huh? Anyways all of you review. And if I may be so bold, don't just right "Good review" or "Very Nice". Write a little bit more, you know. The more feedback I get the better the story, also please refrain from flaming me, the story slows down when that happens, something to do with self-confidence…LOLZ. OK, Read and Review everyone, and Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
